1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the secure frame for light module, and more particularly, to the shape changing of the light module and/or the secure frame of light module for absorbing the variation, such as movement and deformation, of the light module induced by thermal or optical factor(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
From production of the scan head of the scanner to that of the panel of the liquid crystal display in contemporary industry, the application of light module that contains light module has rapidly increased since the light module containing light module provides a plane light source by distributing the light emitted from a point source or a line source on the whole surface of the light module and contains optical films such as color filter and polarizing film for changing the properties of light emitted from the plane light source. And since the function of this kind of light module is to from a plane light source and adjust the properties of light emitted from the plane light source, the key of normal operation of the light module depends strongly on whether there is deformation in the light module, whether there is deformation or crack in each element (light guide plate, polarizing film, and color filter, etc.) of the light module, and whether the relative geometric relation between the light module and other elements in the product is misaligned or changed.
In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C, secure frame 11 is usually used to surround and fix light module (may contain light guide plate 121, light film 122, and reflective plate 123) 12. Herein, secure frame 11 is not usually right next to (or does not usually directly contact with) the sidewall of light module 12 but supports light module 12 from the side of light module 12 that is not surrounded by secure frame 11. Moreover, the distance between secure frame 11 and the sidewall of light guide 12 is constant and uniformly distributed. Therefor, when the fabrication of the whole product is completed, as shown in FIG. 1D, secure frame 11 could effectively fix the relative geometric relation between light guide 12 and corresponding element 13, such as liquid crystal module of liquid crystal display, and could effectively reduce the risk of both deformation(s) and crack(s).
However, while light guide 12 is broadly appreciated in many newly appeared cases, the conventional secure frame 11 is not suitable for all newly appeared cases. For example, during the testing process after the liquid crystal display is made, the liquid crystal display is operated under an extreme condition, such as high voltage and high temperature and extreme change of temperature, to simulate the long operating period. And, as shown in FIG. 1E and FIG. 1F, the practical testing result shows that light module 12 usually has crack(s) or is deformed, and usually causes the corresponding element 13 next to light module 12 to deform.
Therefore, while the light module is indispensable, it is desired to develop a new secure frame for light module to ensure the light module could be broadly applied in the contemporary industry.